


Connecting Over Again

by LightBearer



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Clones, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen, Human Experimentation, Illustrated, M/M, Other, Science, Sibling Love, WIP, hidashi, older!Hiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5324063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/LightBearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*WARNING*<br/>Sibling incest. Tags, characters, rating and ships are subject to change and will be updated accordingly.</p>
<p>Hiro is older now and has tried to clone Tadashi. After many failed attempts, he finally hit the mark. Hiro's big brother will be back in his life! </p>
<p>But how will Hiro's friends and family react to this? Will Hiro find the courage to tell his brother the truth? Are Tadashi's sudden flashbacks just his imagination or are they memories?</p>
<p>This will be a series of oneshots, each one will have a title related to the word "copy", and will consist of a few panels per chapter. Idk if i'll make a "fanfic version" someday... anywho, ENJOY!</p>
<p>*READ MANGA STYLE* (right to left)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Clone

Hiro clones Tadashi.

 


	2. The Impression

Tadashi wakes up.

 

 


End file.
